


Getting Her Way

by equipoise



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, PxS week, Smut, Tumblr, bratty Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equipoise/pseuds/equipoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa’s bored one summer day and Petyr finds he can deny her nothing. </p>
<p>For <a href="http://petyrsansaweek.tumblr.com/">PxS Week on tumblr</a> - Day 6 word: Power</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Her Way

 

“There’s nothing to do,” Sansa groaned, scooting onto his desk, one leg angled and the other dangling. 

Petyr just barely managed to shift the file he had open before it got wrinkled under her behind. He looked up in mild annoyance. “I don’t see how this is my burden to share, sweet.”  
  
She blinked at him. “I’m bored,” she stated, as though he had somehow not gleaned that from her opening line.   
  
He shrugged, returning his attention to the papers in front of him. “Read a book. You can never go wrong with a good book.”  
  
She made a rude noise. “I’ve read them all, already.”  
  
“I highly doubt that,” he observed, knowing full well that she’d barely have had time to work her way through half his private library in the time since she’d moved in. Not a voracious reader, his Sansa.   
  
Her leg swung slightly. “Well, I’ve read all the interesting ones,” she amended.   
  
She was quiet a moment and he saw her move from his desk in his peripheral. He was just wondering if she’d tired of complaining and head off when he saw movement again. In a fluid motion, she sunk to her knees by his chair. Her hands came to his belt and he made a mild sound of protest as he stopped her from undressing him. 

“Sweetling, I have to get this file finished by Monday morning and I’m afraid that little daytrip to the beach yesterday ate up all my playtime for the weekend…" 

He would never usually turn her down but this case was at a crucial moment. There was likely a promotion on the line and he needed to impress the partners now more than ever.  When one had an underage lover to keep fed, well dressed, and attending a very expensive school, one learned to be impeccable in every other aspect of life. 

“You’re no fun,” Sansa teased, not removing her hand from his lap.   
  
He raised one eyebrow at her, mouth twisting. “Am I not?”  
  
“Mm.” She nodded, fingers curling around where he was thickening despite himself. “The boys at school wouldn’t ignore me if I was touching them like this.”  
  
He scoffed, breath quickening as his cock began to feel uncomfortably confined. “The boys at school would come off in your hand in a second and leave you completely unsatisfied.”  
  
She pursed her lips. “What’s the difference? You’re leaving me unsatisfied right now…” She gripped him through his trousers and fixed him with a little look of triumph as he bucked instinctively into her hand.   
  
Petyr’s eyes narrowed. She was absolutely baiting him. And it was absolutely working.  
  
Biting back a swear at his own all too easy surrender, he grasped her under her arms and hauled her toward him. Their mouths collided artlessly, teeth nearly clashing as they devoured one another. Sansa made delightful little noises as she sucked at his tongue and nipped as his lips. They stood in unison, hands roaming freely and greedy mouths joined. Her nimble fingers made short work of his belt buckle and fly. Within minutes, her hot little hand was wrapped around him, tugging and stroking. 

Sansa broke the kiss to glance down, licking her lips at the sight of his flushed and leaking head. She always took such delight in the effect she could have on him. It would have been almost unbearable if he didn’t know just how to repay her in kind. 

With no preamble, he rucked up her skirt and yanked aside her knickers, finding her just as dripping wet as he’d imagined. Her eyelids fluttered and lips parted as he ran a fingertip the length of her slit, flicking that sensitive little bud at the top. She grinned, eyes dark and full of mischief. 

“Knickers off,” he growled, feeling himself pulse in her grasp. 

She hurried to obey as he kicked his trousers off from where they’d bunched around his feet. He claimed her mouth again, one hand at her jaw and the other sliding a finger inside her heat. Sansa moaned as he fucked her with both that single digit and his tongue. Feeling himself nearly ready to burst, he spun her to face the desk. 

“Face down,” he ordered, his voice low and rough. 

She obeyed wordlessly, her hands sliding forward on the desktop, hinging at the hips to present herself to him. With her ass in the air like that he was very tempted to mete out a proper punishment for distracting him but he decided to save that little treat for another time. When he could prolong both their satisfaction. Right now, he just wanted to be inside her.   
  
He nudged her legs further apart with one knee, aligning his cock with her entrance. Teasing her with the blunt head, he leaned forward and murmured, “is this what my girl wanted?”  
  
Sansa whimpered and squirmed, desperate for more friction.   
  
“I can’t hear you, sweetling,” he grit his teeth to keep from plunging into her. He had to punish her just a little. Even if it meant tormenting himself as well.   
  
“Yes,” she hissed, as the tip of his cock sunk in.   
  
“Yes… What?” he panted, aching with the need to engulf himself fully.   
  
“Yes, please,” she elongated the vowels and he got the distinct impression she was teasing him right back. But that didn’t matter because the words turned to a gasp of pleasure as he finally plunged in to the hilt. Her inner muscles clutched at him as he withdrew and repeated the motion. One hand wrapped around the back of her neck as he pistoned his hips, setting up a relentless rhythm. Her ragged, breathless cries drove him on, thrusting deep over and over into her welcoming body.   
  
He could feel her legs beginning to shake and slid a hand beneath to rub her swollen clit. He was so close, already, but she was right there with him. She clenched him like a vice, shouting his name, and he emptied himself within her, fire running up his spine and her name on his lips.   
  
He slumped back into his chair, his knees ready to give out. With a satisfied sigh, Sansa stood on wobbly legs and turned to face him.   
  
“Better?” he asked, taking in her dazed and disheveled state with no small amount of pride. He’d done that to her. No poncy boy at school but him and him alone.   
  
Sansa hummed her approval and nodded, sliding into his lap, his arms locking around her automatically.

“Much better now. Although,” she looked thoughtful, eyes sliding to the side and back, “I may be bored again, later tonight.”  
  
He made a sound of mock exasperation, knowing he’d better hurry and finish that file before she got another craving. Knowing full well he’d give in again, just as he always did to his insatiable little love. “What am I going to do with you, sweet?”  
  
She offered a lascivious smile that belied her innocent face. “Oh, I think you know.”  
  
And oh, he knew. He knew very well.


End file.
